


Jack and Maxwell

by malhagie



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malhagie/pseuds/malhagie
Summary: Two people slowly learn to love each other."There were many things Maxwell hated about his job at the cafe. There were a few things he did enjoy, like socializing with his coworkers and when he could take time making coffee.The thing he disliked the most were the customers. There was this one guy in particular that really grinded his gears."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal project of mine I started a week ago instead of focusing on homework.  
This is a story that has been in my head for awhile just floating around and I finally got it down on paper (well typed it into google drive).  
This is not meant to be taken seriously but constructive criticism is welcome

There were many things Maxwell hated about his job at the cafe. There were a few things he did enjoy, like socializing with his coworkers and when he could take time making coffee.

The thing he disliked the most were the customers. There was this one guy in particular that really grinded his gears. He always came in during the afternoon rush and ordered at least six drinks, slowing them down with his large order.

If someone messed up one of his orders, and with six drinks at once it was bound to happen eventually, the next day he would complain aggressively about it. He complained about things beyond Max’s control such as ice melting to fast or drinks cooling off. He watched whoever was making his drinks like a hawk. He always watched Max in particular. 

The first time in about 100 drinks Max almost messed up an order. He was about to top a caramel frappe with chocolate sauce when the man yelled at him:

“Hey! I said caramel not chocolate!” 

Max nearly jumped out of his skin. He slowly put the chocolate down, watching the man out of the corner of his eye as he drizzled caramel over the whipped cream.

It was a small satisfaction to then watch the man try to get two trays of drinks safely into his black sedan.

Seeing the sedan roll up triggered a Pavlovian fear response in Max and today was no different. Max’s shoulders tensed as the man entered the cafe.

He went to stand at the back of the queue, staring at the menu with his mouth hanging open. Finally he stepped up to the counter, where Max was waiting to take his order. After a long pause and some awkward eye contact he proceeded to order the most customized coffee Max had made to date. He paid with a card instead of the usual cash.

He watched Max’s back as he made the order. Max double checked the order receipt about six times as he made it.

He handed it over and got a thank you from him for the first time. The man then went to sit at a table hidden in the corner. He spent the next hour or so scrolling through his phone as he sipped his coffee.

He didn’t come in the next day, or the day after. Two weeks later the man is nothing more than an after though in Max’s mind.


	2. Speed Dating

Max had to admit it to himself, he was lonely. He didn’t have any good friends, he wasn’t close to his family, and he was single. In an attempt to alleviate his loneliness and boredom he decided to attend one of the speed dating events put on by the gay bar he frequented.

He installed the speed dating app that the club used on his phone and found the table that it assigned him too. Now he just had to wait for the other men to come to him.

It was kind of exciting. He had butterflies in his stomach.

His phone chirped at him and gave him the name of his first date. The guy appeared moments later. He had a buzzed head and glittery fingernails. He wasn’t really Max’s type to begin with and he ended up talking way more than Max did. After a few minutes their phones chirped and he moved on. 

The next guy was dressed in a flannel shirt, blue jeans, and boots. He also might have been pretty drunk. He had a nice face, but their conversation was dry and stunted.

The next man had fluffy black hair and a neat beard. He smiled wide, his teeth bright in the dim lights. Max started to return the smile, but was suddenly filled with a sinking feeling. He knew this man, he had seen him before.

“You! You were one of the most annoying customers I’ve ever had the displeasure of dealing with,” Max didn’t know where this outburst was coming from but it was happening. 

“First of all, I can’t control what happens to your coffee in you goddamn car! Second, why did you bother! Complaining about previous orders so much, go to a different goddamn coffee shop!”

Tirade over Max sat back in his chair in a huff, crossing his arms and legs. Clenching his jaw and squeezing his biceps.

The other man, Jack, as the dating app provided, did not lose his smile. It did falter a little bit. He chuckled a little, shifting in his seat.

“If I didn’t go to that cafe where else would I see such a cute barista,” Jack said.

Max didn’t know how to reply so he did nothing, just continued to stare him down. Jack just smiled back.

“No but,” he stumbled, “you are really handsome.”

After a few more long moments of silence their phones chirped. Jack didn’t move. The next guy approached and Max cleared his throat. 

Jack stood up and left, the next man sat down and launched into conversation.

Max realized a bit too late that the other guy had finished talking and he hadn’t heard a word.

“Sorry,” He mumbled, “I guess I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Too distracted by the previous guy?”

Was he really that obvious?

“Yeah no, more like got me angry,” Max wasn’t paying attention to the conversation. Speed dating couldn’t end fast enough.

Before coming to the club Max promised himself that he would step out of his comfort zone. He would have a date tonight, even if it was just conversation over drinks.

Despite this he had not connected with anyone. He had not favorited anyone on the speed dating app and had barely talked. He had been so indifferent he was squandering his potential at a date.

Once it was over Max sat for a few moments stewing on his failure.

Then his phone chimed. It was a notification from the dating app. Someone has favorited him.

He opens the notification: it’s Jack.

He stares at his profile picture - a handsome photo of Jack. He had caramel colored skin, a brilliant smile, and dark eyes. His black hair shined and his beard was neatly trimmed. He looked great.

Max had not uploaded a profile picture.

His thumb hovers over the accept date button.

He remembers his promise to himself and takes a deep breath. It’s only coffee, its only a stupid job.

He accepted the date.


End file.
